


Sights

by dontleaveportland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dark Derek, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleaveportland/pseuds/dontleaveportland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles!” John’s booming voice cut in through Stiles’s clouded mind, "What have you done?!”</p><p>Stiles looked up, finally seeing the scene before him. Braeden beneath him. The blood soaked field. All Hell broke loose in what seemed like seconds, the ground’s vibrations intensified, the screaming voices multiplied. Finally, an alpha’s roar broke the clamor.</p><p>Stiles sank back to the ground, into the deafening silence.</p><p>Or that time Derek sought a mate by village competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened...
> 
> If you like this work, or want something to cheer you up, check out my other writings: 'The Appointment' and 'Every Other of Freckle' (WIP).
> 
> If you're seeking something equally dark and twisted, check out my other WIP, 'Playlist: Beacon Hills', which is almost completed!

Stiles Stilinski took a deep breath in. Tried to focus on the sounds surrounding him – the chirping and flapping of the quails, the river swishing against the rocks, the steps growing closer.

Then the voice behind him.

“He’s here,” Scott McCall said.

“Okay,” Stiles said.

Scott waited a minute before moving closer.

“Stiles, I don’t think you should make him wait,” Scott said.

“Yeah, well, he has the rest of my lifetime, what’s a few more minutes,” Stiles said.

“Stiles…” Scott said.

“Whatever, Scott, let’s just get this over with,” Stiles said.

Stiles moved away from the river’s edge. Moved toward the village he once called home. The village that laid witness to him being taken against his will. Watched with joy, with pride – as if this were something to be celebrated, paraded.

Not that Stiles could claim much innocence in the matter, he was now a killer. And misery loved company.

***

**_… Two weeks earlier …_ **

“Hey, Pop!” Stiles said.

Stiles smiled brightly and stepped onto the porch of the McCall house. Melissa had called a _family_ meeting between the McCalls and the Stilinskis to discuss something important.

“Son,” John Stilinski said.

John was the village sheriff – and the only werewolf in the village that commanded as much respect as the region’s Alpha, Alpha Hale.

“Are you a participant in Mrs. McCall’s family meeting, or will you be delivering this _important_ news alongside her?” Stiles asked.

“Neither. I’m just here for the cookies,” John said.

John held up a giant chocolate chip cookie in his hand, boasting a look of sheer delight on his face.

“Oops,” Stiles said, as he knocked the cookie to the ground and stamped his left foot on it, “Nice try, _old man_.”

John scowled at the ground.

“Stiles, I have such little joy in life, why do you take what’s left away from me?” John asked.

“Tell you what, Pop, if you can outrun Deputy Parrish from the riverbed to the post office, I will personally make you a cookie cake,” Stiles said.

John’s scowl deepened.

“Jordan is a twenty-six year old man, Stiles,” John said.

“I know, Pop, remember – you pointed his age out to me when I first asked him out,” Stiles said.

“That was three years ago, Stiles! You were _fifteen_!” John said.

“Hey! I was fine with the age difference, you brought the ethics in. You have no one else but yourself to blame for our Sunday dinners with Jackson,” Stiles said.

John rolled his eyes and huffed. Jackson Whittemore was Stiles’s current boyfriend, much to the chagrin of John.

“Are you two coming in?” Melissa asked from the front door.

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Stiles said, “Hello, Mrs. McCall!”

“Stiles, it’s Melissa, and you know that,” Melissa said, pushing both Stilinski men into the dining room.

“What’s up, bro!” Scott said, already seated at the table.

“Hey, Scott!” Stiles said, “Do you know why we’re here? Are we being auctioned off or something?”

“I wish,” Melissa said.

“I second that motion,” John said as he chuckled.

Stiles sat next to Scott, facing both John and Melissa.

“Boys,” Melissa said, “John and I thought it best to get us all together to discuss something very important.”

“Okay…” Stiles said, “This is sounding very ominous. Can you just tell us what’s up?”

“Well, uh… Alpha Hale will be visiting the village next week” Melissa said.

“Okay… So?” Scott said, “Are you asking us not to pull any pranks like last time?”

“No, son,” John said, “Actually, Alpha Hale is coming for a different reason than he did last time.”

“What reason?” Stiles asked.

“Well, Alpha Hale visited last time following his acquisition of power. Next week, Alpha Hale will be seeking a mate through competition. All the villages in the region will be traveling to the fields outside our own to compete for the status of Alpha Hale’s mate,” Melissa said.

“Oh, yeah!” Scott said, clearly excited, “Remember last time, Stiles? He came in with the heads of the Argent family on pikes! That was so _sick_!”

“Yeah, bud, that was sick. But I still don’t understand why this calls for a McCall-Stilinski family meeting,” Stiles said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, for two reasons,” John said.

“One being that the two of you are old enough to enter the competition if you so choose. There will be a series of strategy and talent trials to weed out final competitors, followed by a series of battles until one wolf remains standing,” Melissa said.

“Like, standing surrounding by all the bodies she had to kill to stay standing?” Scott asked, eyes wide.

“Uh… There is a possibility that there will be some casualties, but mostly there will only be minor injuries, Scott,” John said.

Scott’s face fell in disappointment, and he shrank back down into his seat, clearly losing interest in the subject.

“You said there were two reasons, you only gave one,” Stiles said, suspicious.

“Well, uh… Scott, Stiles, I’ve been doing some thinking about my life’s choices, some mistakes I made in the past…” Melissa said.

John cleared his throat.

“What Melissa is trying to say, Scott, is that she is thinking of entering the competition,” John said.

“What?!” Scott said, eyes wide again, “Mom, you can’t!”

“Mrs. McCall, you said so yourself, this could be dangerous!” Stiles said.

“Scott, honey, I just think this could give us a new start in life. A better start for you after high school,” Melissa said.

Stiles looked down at the table’s surface. He understood that sometimes a parent’s guilt led them to make radical decisions about what was best for their family. Scott looked lost, mouth hung open.

“Mrs. McCall, this could still be dangerous for you,” Stiles said.

“Which is why we’ll be there watching,” John said, “Ready to intervene if things get too heated.”

Stiles nodded his head and slung his arm around Scott.

“Yeah… Yeah, we’ll be there,” Stiles said.

***

**_… One week earlier (one week after the McCall-Stilinski family meeting) …_ **

“Where’s mom?” Scott asked.

Scott and Stiles sat facing the middle of the vast field area. Alpha Hale had arrived yesterday, and the village had lost all sense of, well… _sense_. It was nearing 3:00pm, and the competition was finally coming to an end. The trials had concluded somewhere around 12:00pm, followed by several bloody battles between those championed in the first part of the day.

The witnessing crowd waited anxiously for the final battle to begin. By some luck or magic, Melissa had made it into the final match, facing off against an outside wolf, Braeden.

“Over there, bud,” Stiles said, pointing toward the edge of the crowd.

“Stiles, I don’t think she can do this. My mom is tough, but this lady looks scary,” Scott said.

“The competitors were told not to strike to kill, Scott,” Stiles said, an attempt to assure Scott more than anything.

“That didn’t stop Jennifer from ripping Kali’s head off,” Scott said.

“Yeah, well, they were each their own brand of crazy,” Stiles said.

Stiles patted Scott’s back.

“It’s starting,” Scott said.

Stiles turned to watch the match begin, but his view was obstructed by his father approaching.

“Hey, son, Scott,” John said as he nodded.

“Hey, Pop, how’s it going behind the scenes?” Stiles asked.

“Good, good,” John said, “Listen, Stiles, I’ve got Jackson back there in holding.”

“What?!” Stiles said, “Dad! Where is he?”

“Jackson got a little out of hand at the food station, he claims that someone made a quip about ‘no lizards allowed’,” John said.

Scott snickered beside Stiles. John looked like he was fighting back a smile.

“Well, I’m glad everyone finds specists so _damn_ funny around here!” Stiles said.

“Stiles–“ Scott said.

“No! This is not funny, where is he? We’re going to go get him right now!” Stiles said.

“Stiles–“ Scott said, voice hurried.

“You can’t hold him for defending himself dad, that is so not cool!” Stiles said.

John’s face looked panicked, but it wasn’t focused on Stiles, he seemed to be looking at Scott.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled, “It’s my mom, she’s in trouble!”

Stiles whipped around toward the battle arena. Braeden had Melissa against the ground, claws poised. The crowd sat watching. No one was moving.

Stiles pushed forward, away from John and Scott.

An alpha’s roar vibrated through the air as soon as Stiles made contact with the arena’s edge. Stiles ignored it though, focused only on Braeden and Melissa.

Stiles had only ever felt this much anger twice in his life, and both were in relation to defending his parents.

 _“Protect, protect, protect,”_ Stiles repeated in his mind.

Stiles saw Braeden’s claws move forward – close, too close, to Melissa’s throat.

Stiles roared as he jumped forward, his own claws unsheathed. Stiles felt his claws make contact with Braden’s skin. Then something warm and wet filled his hands.

Stiles sank to the ground on top of Braeden. The ground vibrated with their collective weight. Everything was a blur, Stiles couldn’t decipher the external sounds he was hearing.

 _“Melissa,”_ Stiles thought.

Stiles looked behind him, toward Melissa. Blood covered her throat, her torso.

 _“No!”_ Stiles thought.

Someone was shaking Stiles’s shoulder, several people were yelling near him. It didn’t matter, Melissa was dead. Stiles had failed.

“Melissa!” someone yelled. Again and again.

Stiles continued to stare at Melissa. At the blood. At the – Melissa’s throat constricted with a single breath.

Stiles held his own breath. He waited anxiously.

Melissa took another breath. And then another. And then another, until she was breathing more consistently.

 _“She’s alive!”_ Stiles thought.

“Stiles!” John’s booming voice cut in through Stiles’s clouded mind.

“Stiles, what have you done?!” John asked.

Stiles looked up, finally seeing the scene before him. Braeden beneath him. The blood soaked field.

“What?” Stiles asked.

All Hell broke loose in what seemed like seconds, the ground’s vibrations intensified, the screaming voices multiplied.

Finally, an alpha’s roar broke the clamor.

Stiles sank back to the ground, into the deafening silence.

***

**_… Present time …_ **

Stiles sat on the bed in his bedroom, praying to whatever higher power existed that it wouldn’t be the last time.

Alpha Derek Hale stood in the room’s corner, seemingly assessing both the room and Stiles at the same time.

“Do you not speak?” Alpha Hale asked.

“I thought it best not to, _Alpha_ ” Stiles said, “I might say something you wouldn't like.”

Alpha Hale stepped closer to Stiles, eyes turned crimson.

“You are opposed to this union?” Alpha Hale asked.

Stiles remained silent, Scott’s previous words running through his head.

_“Stiles, I cannot begin to thank you enough. You protected my mom from much more than Braeden,” Scott had said._

Alpha Hale clutched Stiles’s chin tightly.

“I expect a response when I ask you a question,” Alpha Hale said.

“It’s not ideal to me, no” Stiles said, jaw clenched.

Alpha Hale huffed a chuckle.

“A union with the region’s most powerful Alpha is not _ideal_ for you,” Alpha Hale repeated.

“No, _Alpha_ ,” Stiles said.

Alpha Hale shifted closer into Stiles’s space.

“You would rather embarrass me by running off with a reptilian shifter?” Alpha Hale asked.

“If I did so, it would be my choice. A free choice,” Stiles said.

Alpha Hale huffed again.

“You seemed pretty certain of your choice when your pretty claws ripped into that Beta’s throat,” Alpha Hale said, eyes burning a brighter red than before.

“I was protecting a family member,” Stiles said.

“Yes, and it won you a highly regarded prize,” Alpha Hale said.

Alpha Hale moved in closer to Stiles’s neck, sniffing at the skin.

Blood rushed to Stiles’s face, the room's warmth intensified. Stiles had only ever let Jackson that near his throat to  _sniff_ him.

“You do turn such a pretty shade of red,” Alpha Hale said, practically purring in pleasure.

Stiles pushed against Alpha Hale, and crossed the room to put distance between himself and the alpha.

“Look,” Stiles said, “I’m not ideal for you either.”

Stiles turned around and found Alpha Hale only a step away from him.

“Christ!” Stiles said, heart clamoring from the shock of the alpha’s quiet approach.

Alpha Hale began to chuckle again.

“I think you’ll find that you are more than ideal for me, Stiles,” Alpha Hale said.

Alpha Hale backed Stiles against the bedroom’s wall.

“I won’t claim you right now,” Alpha Hale said.

A rush of relief flooded through Stiles.

“But I won’t wait forever,” Alpha Hale continued, “You have until October’s new moon to choose me willingly.”

“That’s only three weeks!” Stiles said.

Alpha Hale growled and pushed up against Stiles.

“I will remind you again – I will. Not. Be embarrassed by you,” Alpha Hale said, “You have three weeks to come to me on your own.”

Alpha Hale stepped back, moving toward the bedroom’s door. Stiles sank to the floor and took a deep breath in.

“And Stiles,” Alpha Hale said, looking back, “If you don’t come, I will find you. You are mine now, don’t forget that. Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded his head.

“Good,” Alpha Hale said, “I trust you also understand that means your actions reflect my own. You will not approach the kanima again – or any other eligible and unmated man, wolf, or other shifter.”

“You can’t control–“ Stiles said.

Alpha Hale left the room with a slammed door.

_What are you afraid of? I know that you are. Keep it in your sights now, and don't let it go far. What are you afraid of, making it better? Keep it by your side now. Whatever the weather, keep it together._


End file.
